madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Silesia Imperial Garden Incident
'''Silesia Imperial Garden Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Valentina continues her scheme to become the Queen of Zhcted under the guise of "protecting" Ruslan's reign from possible "opposition", with Fine and Liza (initially before Tina's and Fine's betrayal) as her allies. Although Sofy is an initial target in Tina's plot to eliminate those who would oppose her, she winds up targeting Liza who narrowly survives the assassination attempt with Tigre's help. Despite this however, the aftermath served as a catalyst for the events of Zhcted Civil War that shatters the kingdom's stability since its 300 years old establishment. Background Valentina's Return to Silesia and Vanadis Meeting Some time after her battles in Brune, Tina is seen meeting with a returning Liza and the new Vanadis named Fine. Ruslan's Ascension as King of Zhcted (To be added...) Three Vanadises' Plot (To be added...) Chronology Valentina vs Sofya (To be added...) Elizaveta vs Figneria (To be added...) Tigre's Interference Just as Fine is about to deliver her finishing blow to Liza, a flying arrow intercepting the duel that is coming from none other than Tigre. Even knowing his reputation for his amazing archery skills, Fine belittles Tigre as she assuming the young archer is at his disadvantages due to the raining weather and narrow location, not to mention her experience in fighting against archers prior to her mercenary days. So she changes her stance and charges towards Tigre for the kill before he could retaliate, all the while hoping Tina will clean her mess after she deals with her enemies. What Fine doesn't expects however is Tigre doesn't shoot his arrow at her but a rock on the ground that deflects the arrow shot that flies passes her face, much to her astonishing surprise before backing off. Tigre demands Fine her reason for attacking Liza but rather than answering his question, Fine instead "praising" his archery skills while silently retreats into the shadows again. However, rather than chasing after Fine despite his suspicions, Tigre immediately tending Liza-who is glad to see him before passing out- and carrying her and rendezvous with Mila and Olga. Aftermath Despite Sofy and Liza are being saved from their ill fate, the fallout only delays Zhcted's inevitable path to it's more volatile situation. Due to their attack onto their fellow Vanadises without any evidence, both Tina and Fine are sentenced to house arrest in Silesia and they are not allowed to be visited by anyone without Ruslan's permission, However, their punishments are considered to be too lenient because Ruslan himself is an unexpected ally to the traitorous Vanadises. For this reason, the duo continue to work together in paving their paths of power and ambition outside anyone's knowledge. For Tina, her and Fine's house arrests are actually acting according to her scheme in becoming the Queen of Zhcted. In their recent meeting, Fine explains her shocking remark about Tigre's accuracy that she have never see before, prompting Tina's teasing her "interest" towards the Brune Hero. Nonetheless, Tina tells Fine that not killing Tigre was a wise move because his death will make their own position even more complicated. Afterwards, they both return to their own prison rooms. With the two Vanadises now considered going rouge, there are only five Vanadises left to secure Zhcted's peace. While Liza is recuperating from her injuries at Polesia, Sofy immediately visits Elen, Lim, Mila and Olga for an emergency meeting in regards of her concerns about Tina, whom she suspects is drawing Eugene's supporters towards her. As the result, all five Vanadises begin to view Tina (and Fine) as a potential threat and vows to keep her scheme away from Ruslan. Of all five Vanadises, however, Elen is the only Vanadis who think Eugene should be the rightful king instead but holds back due to Eugene's wishes, though she vows that she will kill Ruslan if he is threatening Eugene. Aside from the Vanadises' disunity, tensions within Silesia have yet to be ceased due to the ever growing animosity between supporting parties of both Ruslan and Eugene: From Ruslan Faction, a man named Igor of Polus (proclaiming himself as the son of the late Orgelt Kazakov) despises Eugene so much to the point he wants to see the Earl's exile, thus allying himself with Tina Fine without realizing he is being manipulated by Tina and Fine; On Eugene Faction's side, a nobleman (son of the late Ilda Kurtis) condemns Ruslan in order to avenge his father's death. Outside Zhcted, Muozinel is suffering from its own civil war as Kureys Shahim Balamir feuds with his four nephews over the succession dispute. As for Tigre, due to his involvement in rescuing a Vanadis from another Vanadis, he opts to stay in Zhcted to protect both Eugene and Ruslan from the hostile faction whilst try to pacify the situation within Silesia. Not only he befriended Ruslan in the following aftermath, Tigre also becoming increasingly hostile towards Tina and Fine over what they did to Sofy and Liza. To investigate their motive behind the attack, Tigre firstly visits Fine with Lim in order to find out her reasons in attacking Liza, but Fine denies anything and Tigre himself learn her ambition to create a kingdom of hegemony from Lim; he's later approached by Tina who reveals that she wishes to change Zhcted's system and even suggests him to declare neutrality in an exchange for her information about Ganelon. Ultimately, he rejects Tina's suggestion because he still cannot forgives the two rouge Vanadises for attacking Sofy and Liza. One night later, Fine and Tina escape to their respective territories in order to muster their troops, leaving Zhcted's descent into chaos. Their escape instantly instigating Zhcted's first and worst civil war in the kingdom's he history and the Vanadises are left with no choice but to go separate ways so they can end the chaos that plaguing their kingdom. Trivia Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event